As Much As My Word Means To You
by DrizztDo'UrdenNeverDies
Summary: A bittersweet Billford story. Lately, I have been fascinated by this ship and I figured I'd try my hand at writing something for it. Rated T for sexual content (No lemons, but some deep detail of kissing). A little bit of angst, too.


Ford sat in his TV room, thinking about the portal and all the wonderful things it could provide, the glorious science doors it could open, the life he and Fiddleford would lead after Bill, his Muse, his inspiration, helped them finish.

"Hey, Sixer! How are you this lovely evening? Did you catch the inter-dimensional chess game this weekend? Man, it was epic! I can't believe how they used the Lottocronians! It was hilarious!" Bill's voice floated through Ford's mindscape, echoing in it's normal way, though there was nothing to echo off of.

"I didn't... who won?" Ford smiled at Bill's rambling, something Bill did when he had business to get to that he didn't want to do. Ford dimly wondered what the aforementioned business was, but he like talking to Bill, so he didn't really mind the demon procrastinating. It made Ford's boring shut in life a little more interesting.

"The Baby dimension played, but I think the Do-Over dimension won... It was hilarious!" Bill accentuated again, smiling a toothy grin. Ford laughed hard.

"You know how hilarious you can be to, right?" Ford mocked Bill's electronic voice when he said hilarious.

"Yeah, yeah, like you're not. Believe me, there is nothing funnier than seeing you tortured. Except for maybe seeing the look on your face when I torture you myself!" Bill bared his teeth in a toothy grin again, but this time it looked much more monstrous.

"Oh, like now! I assume not getting on with your purpose is much funnier than just pulling out my teeth?" Ford jabbed at Bill's bad habit of staying longer than he should, though both of them knew Ford wouldn't care and Bill hated going back to the Nightmare Realm when he would rather just be with Ford.

"Yes, seeing the look on your face when I talk about nothing before everything is precious compared to when you scream." Bill retorted, still smiling his monstrous smile. "Do you wanna see something special? I haven't show it to anyone else yet for maybe, oh, about 5,000 years!"

"Why not. I love being the first one in a lifetime to see your weird tricks." Ford knew it was a terrible idea, but he couldn't resist Bill's charm. Or more like the charm of something else to write about in his Journals. Bill simply winked.

"Okay, close your eyes and turn around!" Ford did just that, then felt a poof of arcana surround the room, as he breathed. Arcane magic had a very... atypical scent and taste, almost like lemons mixed with milk chocolate, but somehow cleaner, not so acidic. "You can look!" Bill's voice flourished.

"Okay... turning around and opening eyes right... now!" Ford swung around and stood still, paralyzed by what he saw. Bill had turned himself into a human. "Bill, is that even possibl- oh wait. I'm talking to you." Ford cut himself off, realizing the stupidity of the question: Bill, is that even possible? The demon had turned himself into a tall (taller than Ford) male figure with long, golden blonde hair and deep gold cat's eyes. He looked to be in his 20's. He was wearing a black cape with golden lace trim that just barely touched the floor, brushing it like a hand on someones face, with a black t-shirt underneath and black dress pants. His lips were a odd pale red with a golden sheen to them. His skin didn't look quite right, having a blueish black tint to it, almost like a fresh bruised. He also had a few scars crisscrossing his body, like he had been in a fight. One across his right hand, one just barely visible above his collar that looked like it would run through the majority of his chest.

"How do you like it?" Bill asked, twirling around and bowing.

"Well, it's very... flamboyant," Ford said, trailing off. "Bill, are you okay? What are those scars from?"

"Oh! Right! I forgot!" Bill said, laughing. "It has been forever since I've used this form! I was in a battle with Alexander the Great in this body. I was on the winning side of Alex's, of course. I was just healing and I decided to leave their time. It was so boring. They just gave me people to torture. I didn't even have to take over a single city for sacrifices! They thought I was a god or something. Stupid people." Bill snorted.

"I... I think I like it. It's quite... elaborate, compared to me," Ford said, gesturing to his plain garb of a beige lab coat and red sweater.

"Good! I can never stand to be around people who don't like me very much!" Bill added flourishes with his hands.

"Bill, what are you here for?" Ford asked, suddenly tiring of the game they played.

"I am here to ask something of you, just for tonight. I am going away for a time and I've never been one to be radio silence. I am also one to take my chances. So, I have a proposal. I will be gone for a human year. I... need to tell you something, but you need to think on it for as long as I am gone and give me your answer when I come back. I want you to consider every factor, Like I know you will." Bill's infamous smile faded as he spoke, the grin he usual wore seeming to just run out with the weight of his words.

"Okay... I will. As much as a human's word can mean to you, I promise."

Instead of saying something as was expected, Bill simply walked over to Ford. He stood in front of the brown haired man for a while, looking with what Ford perceived to be an overwhelming sense of longing. And suddenly, Bill's human lips were all over Ford's face, along his jawline, on Ford's very own lips, his forehead. It was almost like the demon who once had so much poise around Ford had lost his self control, lost his mind. Bill's cape surrounded him and the demon, shading Ford's mindscape with more than grey. Ford just stood there, letting Bill wear himself out, as he had learned was best when the odd demon got like this, though he had never seen Bill quite so feverish before. Bill's touch sent electricity through the other man's veins, like getting shocked but pleasant. Ford was baffled at this. Bill pinned Ford up against the wall he had made appear, kissing Ford a little more forcibly, and only then did he realize just how urgent Bill seemed. His face was a mask of pain and his kisses got more and more needy, until Ford had to push Bill away because he started hurting Ford with the power of his kisses and the force of his hands. Bill seemed to like it even more when he began to hurt the other man, who was squeaking slightly in pain every time Bill layed his lips on Ford.

"Bill, where is this coming from?" Was Ford's sole question.

"I..." Bill's voice was breathy and unstable. "I think I love you, Fordsie." This statement's great importance was reduced by the nickname, but coming from Bill, it manged to hold most of it's odd weight.

"Oh... Bill... Is this what you meant to tell me?"

"Yes," Bill sounded so honest, almost like a child admitting that _they_ ate the last cookie.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ford laughed, seeming cheerful.

"This is why I want yo-" Bill was interrupted by a kiss. From Ford. It was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. Bill's newfound eyes flew open with surprise, but a smile appeared on the lips Ford kissed with such passion, a fire Bill hadn't felt in any physical flame since Moscow in 1547. Bill melted into that warmth, nearly purring with the strength of the love he felt. Ford pulled away, holding Bill's hand and rubbing the scar it bared, running his thumb over it.

"Bill, when you come back, I want you to know something. But you have to come back first! But when you come back, I will say something I've been dying to say since I met you. So, wherever you're going, think of me."

"Okay, I will. As much as a demon's word can mean to you, I promise."

Ford smiled at this little joke, knowing it would become a thing. An inside joke. One last time, Bill took Ford in his arms and kissed him all over. It was frenzied and almost painful, but this time Ford was kissing Bill back.

"I'll see you in a year, Sixer," Bill whispered, his voice breaking. And with a simple finger motion, he was gone.

 **A/N: Please tell me in a review if you like this and/or want a sequel!**


End file.
